


The Ultimate Prank

by wolfpawn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: My first dab into the WWE Universe as a result of a dream I had last night.“Some superstars are prone to playing pranks on a few of the others, who pulled the biggest prank of them all, and what was it?” - it was a simple question but led to a story that no one expected.Seth played a prank of Roman, that spiralled into something completely unforeseen.





	

_“Some superstars are prone to playing pranks on a few of the others, who pulled the biggest prank of them all, and what was it?”_

 

 

If it had been planned or scripted, it could not have been executed better. Reigns scowled and turned around at the exact same time the rest of the panel, which consisted of nine other wrestlers, as well as Stephanie and Shane all looked and pointed to Rollins, who was grinning proudly with his hand raised.

 

“This is something you can’t just say a few words, I think Seth should explain it in detail,” Shane smirked as he looked at the superstar. “I know I will never get sick of hearing it.” There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

 

Seth bit his lips together, but nodded, bringing the microphone up to his face as he did. “Alright, so the whole story then?” he asked, looking to Stephanie, who nodded, giving her permission to tell it, knowing it would take at least a few minutes of interview time, but also texting Hunter and indeed those in charge of social media for the WWE to make sure they knew it was coming, not that it was anything bad.

 

“This is, by far, the most ridiculously brilliant prank ever played.” Finn Bálor chuckled.

 

“I thought it was a joke when I first came, honestly, I did,” AJ added.

 

“Then let him tell it,” Charlotte snapped playfully. “Honestly; it is great, sorry Roman.” She was the one sitting next to Roman, so she patted his arm while the Samoan still scowled beside her.

 

“So, to explain things better, back when the Shield were a thing, Dean, Roman and I used to travel around together to the different shows, the signings, all that stuff.” Seth began. “Because of that, we ended up staying with a few of the Anoa’i clan along the way, one of which, was Roman’s cousin.”

 

“And this is an actual cousin, not like the Rock or anything, but a real, biological cousin.” Dean interrupted chewing gum as he did.

 

“Who is quite fond of a good prank, like seriously, as soon as we met her, she and Dean clicked,” Seth grinned. “They have the same mind for scheming.”

 

Dean chuckled and gave a small nodding gesture to confirm it. “And she cooks a mean dinner, so I mean, we were always down for crashing at hers when we were nearby.”

 

“She is also like video games so I would play whatever she had and she plays online so we would accidentally end up playing each other when I was on the road and talk through the headsets. That’s how she ended up getting to know Woods, Kingston and Banks too,” Seth pointed to Sasha, who was seated near him, grinning at some memory she shared of getting to know the other woman. “One day, Roman decided to be an ass and kept waking me when we were on a flight, so I was exhausted. That evening, when I was playing online, having gotten to the stage where I was so tired, I couldn’t sleep, and I was telling his cousin about it because she had asked how he was. Naturally, she suggested I pay him back, and what she suggested was to start banging the wall loudly with the headboard and making loads of different noises, since he had ranted before to her about how he hated that about hotels, and his room was next to mine. Roman, of course, was livid, because it ruined his night’s sleep, so for a week it was war between us, both of us doing everything we could to annoy the other in whatever way possible. Then I found out this cousin was going to be nearby where we were doing a show that night and I told her what was going on, needless to say, she wanted to help me with it.” Seth laughed. “So when she arrived in Orlando on the red-eye, which she had booked with a considerable about of time before that, I might add and came to the hotel we were staying at, because she had not seen Roman since the summer, and this was the week after Christmas. But I had done the wall bang thing the night before as well, thinking nothing of it, even when Ro and I came out of our rooms at about the same time the next morning, and him saying I was rude and something about a girl in my room. He went to breakfast, but I went to meet his cousin in the lobby because she wanted to surprise him. When I gave her a hug, a couple of fans recognised me, so I signed a few things, took a few photo’s, which she helped with and they commented how cute we were together, but we did not correct them, since we thought it was easier that way. But it gave her an idea. I had just told her that I did the wall bang again that night and she suggested we act as though it was her that was with me.”

 

“Wait, why am I only hearing this story now?” Owens demanded, enthralled by what he was hearing.

 

Seth shrugged but continued. “So we decided to make it more believable, she would wear some of my gear and not have her suitcase with her, so we dropped it up to my room, put her in one of my t-shirts and when we decided to discuss the finer details on our way to breakfast, when we bumped into Dean.” He pointed to Ambrose as he spoke.

 

“They told me the plan, and of course, I added to it.” He grinned proudly. “So, in the end, she went to breakfast with Seth’s t-shirt, his academy hoodie, and beard rash on her neck, as well as some other things I still can’t believe she allowed. Seriously, she was dedicated to this prank to the level of Oscar worthy.” There was an air of excited anticipation around the hall.

 

“If looks could kill, I was dead as soon as I walked into that restaurant, her hand in mine. I mean, Ro actually just sat there, motionless, the fork of bacon halfway to his mouth, just hanging there as he glared.” Seth laughed. “We just walked over and she went to him, giving him a huge hug and talking to him as though nothing in the world was wrong with the whole situation. Finally, he found his voice again and demanded she tell him what was happening, there and then, she fabricated an intricate little story.” Seth continued.

 

“Then Roman noticed her neck.” Dean grinned proudly, as it had been his idea to mark her like that, before erupting in laughter. “He nearly had heart failure.” The Samoan glared at the Intercontinental Champion. “It’s a good thing it was a public place, I think he would killed someone.”

 

“We just acted as though this was nothing short of normal, she even went on about how she was talking to my family, my mum and brother and everything. She only knew I had a brother because she was talking to me online before and he was in the background, and all the while, Ro was only getting more and more annoyed. I think he was actually vibrating with rage at one stage.” Seth looked at Roman, smiling widely as the other man looked at him with disgust on his face. “So of course, that caused him to demand how long this was supposed to be going on, so I piped up and said almost a year; that drove him to get so mad he actually stormed off, breakfast forgotten. With him gone, we planned out more stuff, including a fake, upcoming anniversary, where she would be on the road with us for a few days for us to celebrate because it was going to be on a Raw night, we even had her move in up to Iowa to my place for a short time, since she had gone back to school and was studying sports therapy and needed a three month rotation in a sports facility, which, luckily The Black and The Brave qualified as, so it worked out well for the whole story. She took the spare room I should add.” He pointed out.

 

“How long did it take for Reign’s to figure out this was a joke?” Owens asked curiously.

 

“She came up to Iowa, got settled in there and by the fact she was staying in the same apartment as me, got to know my mom, brother and stepdad, who all adored her, and thought the prank was equal parts hilarious and cruel, but in truth, it was great to have the apartment being used when I was gone, there was always food when I came back, she loves to cook, I love to eat, so that was a win-win and Kevin, my dog, didn’t need to be sent to my parent’s place for half a week every week, you know, it worked out well. But half way through, was the supposed anniversary, which we had planned out to be stupidly extravagant, because of course, the more ridiculous it was, the more it would piss off Roman, so I told her to trust me with something, and after my segment on RAW, I came backstage, I was just after losing a chance to win the Universal Championship, and there was Roman, scowling, just as he is now actually, as he watched her give me her commiserations, and I mean, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and everything, she was so great at just making it look real and I went and gave her a sly wink and had Dean give me something, then proceeded to get down on one knee.” There was a collective laugh in the room. “Yeah, and of course, she played it up completely, saying yes, kissing me, the whole lot. At this stage, the whole of the locker room, male and female, knew what was going on, except apparently, Owens, and they played it up too.”

 

“How did I know this?” Owens was getting more and more irked.

 

“Her family knew all this was going on as well I might add, including Sika, but not Roman’s wife, she didn’t want to drag her into it, that wouldn’t be fair. We started planning a wedding, the idea was to reveal it to him on the day, it was going to be a tiny event, I mean, nothing fancy, and well,” Seth rubbed his neck and chuckled. “On the day, we actually texted one another to discuss the reveal and she got an email to say she passed her course, so she was delighted and needed to look into where to get a job, but she had been doing a great job at the academy. I mean, the guys loved her, and she fit in so well, so she asked if she could keep working there for a while until she got an actual job and I talked it over with Marek, my partner, who was at the ‘wedding’ and we agreed that she stay on for a while, as a paid employee and she asked if she could continue to stay at mine, she offered to pay rent and everything, and then we had the idea, that if she was going to do that, to continue the prank further and go through with the wedding, I mean, people get married for less these days, right? And so, with a quick text to our families, we did it.”

 

“Wait, you married a woman as a prank?” Owens asked, his face showing his shock.

 

“Yes, I did.” Seth grinned.

 

_“How long did you last before he figured it out and you got it annulled?”_

 

“We told Roman a few days later, he lost the plot, I mean, actually went nuts we did such a thing, but it was just too funny.” Seth laughed, “As for getting it annulled, we haven’t done it yet.”

 

“Wait, you are still married to her?” Owens looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, and before you ask, she still lives in the apartment too.” Seth grinned.

 

“How long ago did you get married, the annulment time will expire soon.”

 

“We are married two years next month,” Seth stated an audible gasp went up around the room as the wrestlers chuckled. “And actually, I really like it, to be honest, we were friends before, but now we actually really like one another.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, marriage is more than a friendship, though, man, it's not even a real marriage.” Roman dismissed. “Just stop this charade soon, it is getting tiresome.”

 

“Well, actually, we won’t be, we’re really happy like this.” Seth stated, looking down the table at him, “By the way, Roman?”

 

The other wrestler looked at him as Seth got to his feet ready to spring. “What?” He was terrified to know what Seth was going to say.

 

“She’s pregnant.” Seth scarpered from the table. “We are having a boy in April,” Seth shouted up the room before running out the door to the sound of applause and laughter.

 

“He knocked up your little cousin,” Dean chuckled, getting to his feet and shaking Roman’s shoulders.

 

“Nah, he is saying that to piss me off because I am not going mad at the whole married thing anymore.” Roman dismissed.

 

“No, really, she’s pregnant, I’ve seen her stomach and she really is pregnant,” Dean stated.

 

Roman stared at him for a minute, as though willing his brain to compute what was being said. “Now I really am going to kill him.” He swore.

 

Seth got out his phone to dial his wife’s number. “You look skittish.”

 

He turned to see her behind him. “Babe, what are you doing here?”

 

“Came to see you.” She smiled as she leant up to kiss him. “We missed you.”

 

Seth’s hand fell to her stomach, which was hidden beneath his hoodie she had stolen over two years before. “Did you?”

 

“Someone has started to move around.” She led his hand to where the baby had been moving only for it to move again.

 

“That’s my boy, doing kerb stomps in the womb.”

 

“You are a dork.” She laughed.

 

“That’s why you married me, babe. Speaking of which, they all know.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The world, I told them all, ” he explained, putting his arms around her.

 

“About the baby?”

 

“The baby, us, how we ended up married.”

 

“This will be fun.” She stated sarcastically.

 

“No social media.” He warned.

 

“All the social media, that’s where the fun is.” She grinned, kissing him again.


End file.
